


A Pony's Sacrifice

by Fantasia_Archsage



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasia_Archsage/pseuds/Fantasia_Archsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Twilight had been crowned Princess of Equestria. Princess Luna became jealous again, it was the same cause Luna became Nightmare Moon in the first place. What started out as small conversations turned into an argument between her and Celestia in the throne room one night. The argument kept on progressing, and Luna bounced the mirror over which  had caused it to crash and shatter into pieces. And thus brung about a huge ripple affect in their world and another universe.</p><p>Two beings who were also siblings stepped into the world and infused with the royal sisters. The sisters became even more powerful than ever before and had an epic battle, ending the world in which all equines have known and loved.</p><p>Three hundred years had passed since that time, many things were brought about the world. New rules have been set in motion and those that tried to rebel and change it perished.</p><p>A sorcerer started on his dangerous journey that would eventually bring about the end of the world...</p><p>(Incomplete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Introduction

Long Long ago... 

Well, I guess not too long ago.

After Twilight Sparkle became part of the Royal Monarchy, Princess Luna became somehow jealous of not being a great ruler in Equestria like her sisters. She felt like she was in their shadow. She felt as though no pony ever really noticed her.

Every time she started up with the topic, Twilight and Celestia tried changing the direction of it and cheering her up with other topics and things she would enjoy. But eventually Luna didn’t buy any of it. She simply wanted to be the best of all the Royal Sisters. 

The desire burned in her to be a great ruler in Equestria. The more she thought of it the stronger the thought wrapped around her mind. After sometime, she started holding secret conversations with her dear sister Celestia. Upon these repetitive conversations, Celestia eventually was annoyed by what she called silly and meaningless conversations. 

One night in a conversation within the throne room, Celestia grew tired of convincing her sister of forgetting those ideas and decided not to reply to any of what her sister said about her inner feelings. Luna was surprised and shocked. She felt as though her sister didn’t love her anymore. That feeling built up such rage, it caused the two sisters to bicker viciously amongst each other. Their bickering went on and on. Luna tipped the mirror that near the throne and it cracked causing abrupt activation of gravitation from another universe. 

In another universe, two brothers have been fighting for centuries, and had finally destroyed everything their universe had to offer. All that was left was the ruins of what used to be beautiful galaxies. The older brother was named Romulus, and the younger was named Surt. 

As they were about to make their final clash, a portal opened up in the midst of them, and sucked them both within in the portal. They went through various changes as they were traveling into another universe. 

When they got to the other side of where this portal, both brothers were a little satisfied that their forms had remained the same. They started to gain a hold of their surroundings, trying to understand where they were. The portal closed before they even had the thought of escaping. Their only option was to take dominance over the world in which they were in.

 

Both brothers watched at what appeared to be two horses bickering at each other. After a little while, the brothers grew interest in the two creatures. Surt quickly adored Princess Luna’s ideals, and Romulus like the ideals of Princess Celestia. 

They both decided to manipulate the bodies of their desired creature. Surt infused himself with the right arm of Princess Luna, and Romulus did so to the right arm of Princess Celestia. Both sisters went under a painful transformation. Screaming and gnashing of teeth were all that were heard as the transformation went on.

When the transformation was complete, the power of the sisters could not be kept within the castle and a big explosion to place.

The sister flew up into the skies and what was at first bickering now lead into an epic battle between the sisters. But no longer was it the hate of just the sisters, the great hate of both brothers clashing along side their admired royal sisters.

The battle was a world threatening one. Each blow delivered brung about catastrophic damages to all parts of the world. In some places, waves would crash deep inland, flooding many homes. Some, experienced earthquakes on a celestial level, the ones that had never been seen or witnessed by the sight of any equine creature before, and skies would open up greatly in other parts. The battle brung about complete destruction.

The both sisters kept fighting and started growing. After some time, the sisters grew so large that the world couldn’t keep the mass on the planet. Romulus having been given another chance to a great univers wrapped his brother including Luna into a circle and infused it with the entire planet. He and Celestia became the sky, and Surt and Luna became part with the world.

The only known equines who had survived this apocalypse were the inhabitants of Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, and the Crystal Empire. 

The younger brother not being able to free himself grew frustrated and his hatred started taking root in different places around the world. Thus forming an entirely new world. 

Over two centuries, two groups of equines have risen. One group worshipped the skies, and the others worshipped the earth. With two groups and two different ideals, comes great confusion. And so a war took place against both groups, the Necromance Worshipers against the Soldiers of the Illuminati. 

In the battle, both campaigns loss many numbers. The lands of the new world had been drenched in senseless bloodshed. Many have tried bringing it back to hence before the apocalypse, but all have failed, miserably in some cases. 

At the end of the great war, the level of magic that had been used from both sides cursed the battlefields. Thus, causing evil and menacing fiends of all kinds to awake from out of the earth. 

Over a century, the ancestors who had possessed such powerful magic was passed down to their ancestors. Giving each equine the ability to use arcane magic for the user’s good or evil. And ever since that time, two organizations were made to deal with fiends of the world. One group was called the Panadon, and the other was called Archanian. They have different views on how the world was run and how they saw and took care of the fiends.

Now we are in the present day…

We are now in the present, were rebellions are just simply tired of living this life and want it to return back to the time of what it used to be. The time of when the Royal Sisters ruled and everyone lived happily ever after. Will they?

Well… Isn’t that something you would like to know. Let’s find out.


	2. Prologue

~Prologue 

Ok, before I got into the story, let me just explain some things here, so that we don’t get any confusions within the story yeah? A bit informal, but it gives a gist of how everything works basically from here.

First off, a little bit about the two groups, The Panadon is a huge organization for where most equine sorcerers go to sign up and start slaying these “evil fiends”. Now each sorcerer has their reason for killing the creatures, but not every equine is a bloodthirsty criminal that loves killing creatures. The law of the group however states that if any sorcerer were to say an arch fiend of any kind they were sentenced to immediate death by pier or to anyone that sees said sorcerer doing such an evil deed so to speak.

Now here’s where the other group comes in. They are known as the Archanian. Now this group saves the fiends only. But if however the sorcerer decides to start killing again and is found he is immediately banished from group and to return back to the Panadon.

And Second, the arcane magic and the use for every known equine.

Well after the war, the magic from the ancestors have been passed down to the equines of today. Everyone is able to use arcane magic, some far better than others. Each user also has the ability to save or sacrifice an ally or fiend. People hath a thirst for power is advised to stay away from, you might be next.

The unicorns are pretty much the same having the magic and the abilities to save or sacrifice on their horns. The earth ponies and pegasi are different. The earth ponies have the effect of arcane magic in the right hoof, and the pegasi have the effect in their wings. Minotaurs have it in their horns, griffons in their right paw, dragons in their left claw, crystal ponies in the left hoof, etc.

They all beginners take a simple Arcane magic test to see if you’re able to get a cutie mark at any area in magic. Too bad I wasn’t good enough to pass it in one go. I got through on my fiftieth try. Yeah, I wasn’t all that great with the magic. 

Now that you kinda get the gist of some of things or most If I might say, we can go on with the story.

My name is… Candy Cake. It’s a long story really. Sad really because I don’t live up to that name in character at all. Anyways, nice to meet you. Here’s my story…


	3. Chapter 1: A Sorcerer Outside The Walls of Panadon

Chapter 1: A Sorcerer Outside The Walls Of Panadon 

 

There I was…

In the gathering hall of the Panadon Fortress. I was waiting in line for my first mission. My first advance mission in the Panadon. Sorcerers would be squealing with joy, but I for one was not happy at all. This only, for me as sorcerer, mean a lesser chance of survival.

Although there was only one sorcerer in front of me, I became very impatient waiting in line, looking where I shouldn't be looking. 

“It’s quite difficult not looking at a mare’s rump. Especially since I never really had the time to do so,” I muttered slightly annoyed. I was always trying to master a spell or killing other small fiends. Training was always what I did. It's what coursed through my very veins. To become very strong...

The hall was filled with all different types of sorcerers from your novices to your elites. I personally didn’t like that fact that the walls were made from the skins of these ugly fiends. Some sorcerers would say to me that is just to give a little scare. 

It sure does seem like an awkward reason, I thought as I moved a step closer behind the sorcerer in front of me. The sorcerer was cover with blue cape that was slightly torn at its edges. The hood cover its head, so I couldn’t make out exactly who that sorcerer was, but my right hoof started to speak to me. Or at least it tried to.

The sounds coming from it told me that there was something familiar with him. I couldn’t understand the feelings all too well. But having at least a little idea keeps me from forgetting certain sorcerers.

I strolled up to the counter as the sorcerer made his leave. It was made out of the bones of different fiends by the way. When I found out I was not surprised, mainly because I got used to my surroundings by then. The stallion at the counter was covered in a black robe and once again the hood cover his eyes. 

“What mission would you like?” he said searching through some papers he had in his hoof.

“The toughest one you have,” I replied. 

“Are you sure?” the hooded stallion reassured him a warning gesture, “Once you go out there with this pact, you can’t return till it’s either complete or you’re found dead. You do know that right?”

There was then a moment of silence. Did I really want to go through with this? I said to myself as I gazed at the stone ground and then to my right hoof. The pressure started to fill the air as all other sorcerers had all their eyes upon me. Am I really gonna turn this down? Yes! Why should I accept a mission just to prove how strong I am?

“Yes…” I mumbled.

“What did you say? I didn’t cat-”

“I said yes! Now hand to me!” I demanded as I held out my hoof. I felt quite at ease even though my heart was pounding madly. He dipped his hoof in some ink and pressed onto the paper the Panadon’s stamp of approval, and then handed it to me.

I snatched the paper made my leave from the hall as well…

 

“Finally!” I said trotting out of the gathering hall doors. I dropped the scroll in my saddlebag and covered it over with my brown cape. 

“Now I could venture out of this place, and get started on my own journey, traveling the world all on my own. I am finally fed up with these missions, and I’m tired of sleeping on stone bed.”

Yeah, it wasn’t the best of places to be other than staying away from arch fiends of other places. I felt so alive at the fact the I could be free from the fortress itself. I rushed out of the gates with an abundance of joy.

 

[center]***[/center]

 

As I finally got outside of the fortress, I smiled tossing my saddlebag into the air. I felt all the freedom, and I knew I wasn’t going to go back. 

“Yes! Freedom's finally mine!” I shouted up into the sky. I felt… alive, I felt stronger. I noticed the capacity in the amount of air I took in increased as I breathed the fresh air the world had to offer me. Then I looked back at the giant fortress. I couldn’t help but feel sad for the friends I was with inside that giant prison, everything so controlled. But that was passed me know, I couldn’t go back. I turned out towards the world. 

Gazing at the ground, at strode my hoof slowly along the earth’s soil. I decided for the streak I have made in the ground to be the starting point for my adventure.

Yeah… This is where it begins, I thought trotting off into the forest. For some reason I felt that every tree I gazed upon the need to laugh. I didn’t really know why, but I guess I just felt extremely happy. 

I traveled a good distance into the forest. The area I was in was dark for the most part. Streaks of light came down from different spots and had stretched as far as my eyes could see. 

I took every step with great caution. I’m very excited about venturing places all on my own. But I don’t want to be the unlucky sorcerer who died just outside of it either. My pupils swayed from side to side as I slowly traveled through the dark and silent forest.

The pressure was on. My focus was beyond what I could see, and If I could just make it to the other side of the forest. All I need is some time, I thought. Just then, I heard something move with great speed behind me. I felt I should turned to see what it was, but my arm starting burning, and it somehow started giving me the thought of running. I trotted across the forest keeping near the stream of lights. I went hastily through any thicket or branch that stood my way.

I kept going forward and ever faster. I couldn’t stop. Fear kept me going. I didn’t want to die. No, not in the forest just outside the fortress. I’ve waited too long for such a simple death. My lungs started to burn. My breathing became short and difficult. I heard the destructive sounds of the monster coming ever so closer behind me. I felt as though my life was coming to its unfortunate end.

My body came to a halt, and stumbled to the ground and then tumbled down a small hill. The dust the filled my throat and made me cough about. I slowly got up and turned behind only to meet the terror of the monster that towered of my tired body. I dropped on my rump and looked up in complete despair.

I looked up at the monster body. It appeared to be confused. I mean it looked like a monster with deformed parts. It had eye were his arm should be, and his mouth were his forehead would be. It was a very confusing and quite disturbing site. 

My body was cover for the most part in mud. I couldn’t move, and I couldn’t yell. No pony would’ve heard my screams of despair before my death, but I at least wanted to do that. But upon further thinking… maybe not. After all, I didn’t want to be known as a scaredy cat.

The hideous monster grabbed me up by the hand. I felt all of its power as it started to crush every bone in my frail body. The pain became unbareable. Breathing only became evermore so difficult. This is it, I thought as everything became wavy. 

This is end...

This was truly the end for me, I thought as eyelids closed. It was only waiting to be freed from my mortal body. But something happened.

I opened my eyes and tried with the little energy I had left and looked down at the monster. To my surprise, the monster had a hole with molten lava flowing down its legs.

Now who could've possibly done that, I thought as I looked around. I watched down on both sides but saw nothing. 

The arm of the monster broke away, and I fell to the ground. I laid on my back deeply in pain. I was relieved to be alive, but I started thinking that maybe it of no use that I was living now that I can't move, just as much value as a rock.

"Here I laid on my back bleeding to death in the of a forest just outside the fortress," I said to myself gazing up at the light which came from a small opening of the branches.

I spent the last moments to my end wondering why did it have to be there, and why me?

A shadow slowly came over my eyes. I became afraid. I didn't want to die, I thought. I wanted to live and see beyond these common lands. 

I prepared the best I could have for the worst but instead of my soul being taken by death I have been given life. I became better and stronger by the moment. It's quite an odd feeling for what I actually expected.

 

When the healing sensation had left me, I felt whole with life again, ready to move forward once more. My vision became clear again. I hopped up with joy. If anything, I had to thank the stallion that just saved my life.

Or so I thought...

When I had turned to meet the sorcerer, I was completely dismayed. Mare sorcerers were never this strong in battle till now of course.

"Did you kill...?"

She looked straight through me with those cold yet innocent eyes of light green.

"How did you get outside without a partner?" the mare asked as she pulled off the hood of her dark crimson cloak.

As she asked that question, I thought of the consequences that followed not having one. At most times, not having a partner meant death without trial. Not following the rules of Panadon usually meant that anyhow. 

I guess going back with my pact still in my saddlebag meant at my life to be spared, I thought as I went towards the bag near the monsters hand.

"I don't know... uh," I said as I turned back to her while opening my saddlebag.

Her voice was beautiful. Sadly, I didn't have the words to fully describe the sweet and soft sound of her voice. I actually forgot she was asking me a question.

"Wait what did you ask again? Really sorry about that."

"Well, I had asked how are you gonna get back?"

"Easy, I was just gonna go back using this pact right here," I said as I showed her the pact.

"Uh..."

"What?" I asked as I looked back at what I thought was the pact. My eyes widened. All I could've thought was me never returning to Panadon.

"Welp, guess that's exile for me," I said as I sighed in full regret.

"We have to get out of here, or else we will encounter more monsters. So follow me or die," she said as she trotted off further into the forest. 

I was pleased for a bit. Now I didn't have to worry about dying at least. But another thought dawned on me which kept me from proceeding onward. Did I have to follow her wherever she went? If I did, for how long? 

I didn't learn much from Arcane School, but if I did learn anything it was that you couldn't trust another sorcerer for long. But in any case I followed her. I had to. I mean, where else could I have gone without putting my life in great danger?

Following her was my best and only option at that point. I had to survive, I had to live. I didn’t know what it was that compelled me to do this, maybe perhaps my right arm, but I just must go on. 

“Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have updates for this in the near future. If you liked it, please leave a reply telling me what you thought about it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
